As Lições da Lysena
by Grace Black
Summary: Doreah fora lhe dada como escrava para lhe ensinar a arte do prazer. E as lições eram ansiosamente aguardadas  FEMMESLASH Dany/Doreah escrava


**Título: As lições da lysena  
><strong>  
><strong>Autor:<strong>Grace Black

**Beta:**Anis*

**Categoria: [Tributo] Dia do Sexo, dia 6/9** **[fórum: Need For Fic]**Femmeslash , Daenerys/Doreah Game of Thrones(Livros/Serie), NC-17

**Advertências:**sexo

**Classificação:**NC-17

**Capítulos: 1**(one shot)

**Completa:**[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo**: Doreah fora lhe dada como escrava para lhe ensinar a arte do prazer. E as lições eram ansiosamente aguardadas

**N/A** : Essa foi culpa da Mestra Anis* no livro as lições de prazer de Doreah são apenas citados, mas na serie ela teve os seus 10 minutos de fama. Eu e a Mestra shippamos loucamente esse femmeslsah porque na serie ficou muito foda. Então aí está a indicação para o Tributo que fiz para a Mestra Anis*

* * *

><p><strong>As Lições da Lysena<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Dany estava cansada das extensas cavalgadas, mas não se deixava reclamar. Sabia que aquela era a rotina do Khalasar e o Khalasar agora era a sua casa e o seu reino, junto a Khal Drogo. Quando a enorme comitiva de 40 mil cavaleiros parou em um terreno plano perto de um riacho, Dany pegou-se agradecendo aos céus pelo descanso que teria naquela noite. Sua tenda foi armada e seus pertences dispostos da maneira que ela gostava. Velas enchiam o lugar com sua calma luz e perfume adocicado, enquanto aqueciam seus três ovos de Dragão que ela ganhara de presente de casamento. Por mais que fossem ovos petrificados, as luzes das velhas resplandeciam em suas escamas que brilhavam de forma magnífica. Dany podia permanecer horas apenas fitando a beleza daqueles ovos.<p>

Enquanto Irri e Jhiqui preparavam seu banho de água quente, Doreah a ajudava com o cabelo, desfazendo a trança e os nós que o longo dia cavalgando havia dado em seus cabelos louro prateado. As escravas eram sempre prestativas e de todas era de Doreah que Dany mais gostava.

A lysena era bonita, com um corpo bem feito, cabelos cor de mel e olhos que eram como o céu de verão, trabalhara por muito tempo em uma casa de prazer e por isso fora dada a Daenerys como presente de casamento, era do interesse de seu irmão Viserys, que ela pudesse aprender tudo o possível para deixar Khal Drogo satisfeito em sua cama. E as lições que a lysena lhe ensinava eram realmente de grande valia.

_Vocês podem sair, mas Doreah fica. – Dany disse após entrar em sua grande banheira de cobre e começar a relaxar nas águas quentes e perfumadas de ervas.

_Às suas ordens khaleesi. – Irri e Jhiqui se retiraram deixando a lysena para trás.

_O que me ensinará hoje Doreah? – Dany logo perguntou. As lições sempre a mantinham curiosa.

_Pensei em ensinar-lhe o valor do toque, dos lábios e da língua grande senhora. Creio que o grande Khal irá gostar como gostou de ser cavalgado pela khaleesi no outro dia. – a escrava disse se aproximando de Dany e derramando um pouco de água em seus cabelos para serem lavados enquanto esfregava a bucha de ervas pelo seu corpo. O simples toque da lysena já deixava Dany acesa para as instruções de prazer que se seguiriam.

Quando se sentiu limpa e relaxada do dia de viagem, Dany levantou-se da banheira e deixou que Doreah a cobrisse com uma enorme toalha de seda.

_Agora venha Khaleesi, deite-se em seu colchão de ervas.  
>Seguindo as instruções, Dany deitou e esperou, logo ela estava de volta com dois vidros de óleos perfumados nas mãos. Quando os abriu Dany se inebriou com o cheiro agradável dos óleos.<p>

_A Khaleesi já perfumou os cabelos do Khal enquanto os trançava certo?

_Sim, quase todos os dias.

_Mas nunca tentou perfumar também o corpo do Khal?

_Não. É costume dos Dothraki perfumarem apenas os cabelos longos e prende-los com os sinos da vitória.

_Então agora Khaleessi, aprenderá o dom de perfumar o corpo e dar prazer a ele dessa forma. Você aprende rápido então preste atenção em tudo o que vou fazer que você será capaz de repetir com o Khal.

Lentamente a lysena retirou a seda de sobre o corpo de Dany, colocou um pouco do primeiro óleo perfumado nas mãos e iniciou um passeio quase tortuoso pelo corpo da khaleesi com as pontas dos dedos e unhas, arranhando levemente a pele sem deixar marcas. Passou pelo pescoço, ombros, braços, até a ponta dos dedos. Subiu e contornou os seios, fazendo os bicos rosados se retesarem. Derramou um pouco mais de óleo nas mãos e desceu pela barriga plana de Dany, massageando em círculos a pele branca ate chegar a sua virilha e subir novamente por todo o caminho.

_Vire-se Khaleesi. – Dany obedeceu prontamente e sentiu óleo perfumado descer por sua coluna enquanto Doreah espalhava-o e massageava os ombros com um mínimo de força para relaxá-la ainda mais.

_Os músculos do Khal são grandes e fortes Khaleesi, a senhora terá de colocar força para que ele consiga relaxar os músculos. – Dany grunhiu em resposta, sequer pensava no seu sol e estrelas, os dedos de Doreah era a única coisa que detinham sua atenção no momento.

Mas agora o estrago já estava feito, e Drogo estava em sua mente. Sentir as pequenas mãos habilidosas da lysena descer por sua coluna massageando cada parte, a remeteu à sua primeira vez com Drogo, quando ele passeou por todo o seu corpo e desceu os nós dos dedos por sua coluna para deixá-la preparada para ele. As mãos de Doreah com o óleo e a lembrança do seu Khal já foram o suficiente para deixá-la molhada.

Gemeu os sentir o toque em suas nádegas, e afastou um pouco as pernas. Talvez Doreah percebesse a necessidade em que ela se encontrava naquele momento e a satisfizesse. Mas a escrava desceu as mãos por suas pernas, que já haviam se acostumado com as longas cavalgadas e se tornaram fortes. Com mais óleo desceu ate a planta dos pés e voltou, sempre massageando hora em círculos, hora apertando, relaxando todos os músculos e fazendo com que Dany se sentisse derretendo sobre o colchão de ervas e as mantas de peles que o cobria.

_Vire-se novamente Khaleesi. – Doreah pediu, mas foi atendida com lentidão. Dany se sentia com o corpo mole, não queria se virar, queria que a escrava afagasse o meio de suas pernas enquanto estava assim de costas, ou que chamasse o seu Khal para a tenda, para que ele a possuísse e apagasse o fogo que sentia.

Quando estava novamente de frente para a lysena ela reiniciou a massagem por sua barriga, virilha e coxas. Desceu novamente ate os pés, e subiu massageando a parte interna das coxas fazendo com que Dany arqueasse um pouco a coluna e se oferecesse à escrava. Doreah sabia que o que a sua senhora desejava e logo a atenderia.

_Agora Khaleesi, com esse outro óleo poderá massagear o grande garanhão onde ele a possui. Este é refrescante e dará mais potência ao khal.

Dany observou ela abrir o segundo vidro de óleo e o perfume de menta recendeu no ar.

_Colocaram esse óleo em minhas partes no dia do casamento com Drogo.

_Sim, e deveras a refrescou bastante Khaleesi, agora irá lhe refrescar e acender ao mesmo tempo.

Abrindo as pernas para Doreah, Dany sentiu os dedos da escrava umedecer o ralo cabelo prateado no meio de suas pernas com o óleo perfumado de menta e iniciar uma lenta massagem, fazendo sua respiração se tornar pesada. A lysena dobrou as pernas da Khaleesi e foi intensificando a massagem no centro de prazer de Dany enquanto sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

_É isso o que quer Khaleesi? Sentir prazer dessa forma, comigo?

_Você é boa Doreah, porque não me dá tudo o que sabe? – Dany disse com a respiração pesada.

_Estou aqui para ensiná-la Khaleesi.

_E você ensina muito bem ... praticando. Já me mostrou o poder do toque, ainda falta o da boca e língua que me prometeu.

_Como quiser Khaleesi. – Doreah respondeu com um pequeno sorriso travesso no rosto.

Desceu o rosto sobre a face de sua dona e umedeceu os lábios dando um terno beijo na boca rosada de sua senhora. Sem parar de massagear o meio das pernas, sentido-a cada vez mais molhada sobre seus dedos e escorregadia com o frescor do óleo. Doreah desceu beijos suaves pelo pescoço e clavícula de Dany, brincando com a língua ao longo da pele. Circulando o bico rosado e intumescido de cada seio e descendo pela barriga. Quando respirou sobre os pelos na virilha de Daenerys , esta levantou o quadril e se ofereceu ainda mais à lysena que de modo calmo e calculado desceu pequenos beijos ao longo da virilha até o interior da coxa esquerda.

Dany arfava e arqueava o corpo, queria sentir Doreah e sua língua mágica em seu centro, mas a lysena parecia se divertir em alongar a espera, até que com os dedos lambuzados com os fluidos de Dany, Doreah colocou-os na boca e chupou sentido o gosto de sua senhora na língua.

_ É deliciosa Khalessi, posso sentir melhor o seu gosto? Poderá fazer tudo o que eu fizer e o que já fiz com o Khal.

_Prove então Doreah, você sabe que é o que quero.

A escrava então desceu a boca para o meio das pernas de Dany, enquanto ela elevava o quadril para dar à lysena um melhor ângulo. Realmente o poder da língua poderia ser extremamente poderoso. Dany queria gritar com o que Doreah a fazia sentir enquanto sugava e provava seu gosto. Separava os lábios internos com a língua, penetrava e lambia. Quando passou a sugar o clitóris inchado e penetrou dois dedos em seu centro movendo-os de forma rápida e constante Daenerys não agüentou e gritou um grito abafado sobre a mão posta sobre a boca, enquanto se sentia tremer nos lábios da lysena e respirar com dificuldade.

Ela era boa, realmente muito boa. Se algum dia Dany chegasse a se equiparar à sua escrava nas artes do prazer Drogo se atiraria a seus pés e obedeceria sempre a seus desejos, porque certamente ela o faria urrar de prazer todas as noites sobre sua boca e seu centro úmido da mesma forma que Doreah a fazia sentir sempre.

**Fim. **


End file.
